


Sharing's Not An Option

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Both Norways Are Terrible At Expressing Their Feelings, Human AU, Love Triangle, M/M, Poor Ice Is Confused, Twins, fluff at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Lukas wanted nothing more than to confess his love for Emil, but his brother was always in the way.-Loki wanted Emil to himself, but worried that the boy might want his brother more.-Emil wished his best friends would stop keeping things from him and confusing him. He couldn't help wondering if they secretely hated him and that's why they've been acting so weirdly...Basically, three hopeless boys make their lives 10x harder than they need to be because they're too awkward to admit their damn feelings.





	1. Complicated Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> This was also only supposed to be a short story, but I wanted to write a few alternate endings so here we are. 
> 
> I'll try not to take TOO long making said endings XD

_ Today is the perfect day. I can feel it.  _ I thought, taking a deep breath and glancing down to my side. Next to me walked my best friend and crush, Emil Steilsson. I looked up at the perfect, clear sky before looking back down at the way the setting sun reflected off Emil’s hair, making the silver locks look almost orange. 

  We were almost entirely alone, walking home from school on a quiet Friday evening. We stayed a bit late in the library studying for the biology test we have next week, so the sun was already fairly low when we left. Some other kids were around, but none close enough to hear us. It felt like the perfect movie moment, and I could hardly contain my excitement. Right here, right now, I would finally confess to him.

   I'd been helplessly in love with him for years, but lately it's been driving me insane. Every time he says something innocently nice, my brain has to distort into something dirty and make me flustered. Sometimes I accidentally yell at him to shut up, and immediately feel guilty when he starts apologizing. If I can just tell him how I feel, I can explain myself to him and fix things. I just need to tell him. 

  “Hey, Emil. I need to tell you something.” I had no clue how long we’d been walking in silence for, but apparently it was long enough that the sound of my voice make Emil jump. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

  “I-It’s fine.” He muttered, blushing. It never ceases to amaze me how cute he looks when his cheeks go all pink like that. “What were you going to say, Lukas?”

  I took a moment to compose myself, wanting to do this right. I’d tried many times in the past to ask him out, but every time was a failure. But this time  _ he  _ wasn’t here. This time I had a chance. 

  “Emil, I know this is sudden but I—”

_ Honk!  _

__ God dammit. 

  “Hey there, little bro! You didn’t tell me you were gonna stay late today, I’ve been waiting for you for ages!” 

  Of course he’d show up now. Loki. My jackass twin brother who never gets sick of rubbing in that he’s fourteen minutes older, and who somehow manages to appear out of nowhere every single time I try to ask Emil out.

  “Sorry, Loki.” I apologized insincerely. “I just wanted to spend some extra time with Emil, since we live so close together.” 

  Part of the reason Emil and I were such good friends is because we’ve lived across the street from each other since we were only two. 

  “Well next time why don’t just invite him to carpool with us?” Loki asked. 

  “It’s not the same,” I muttered.

  To my utter dismay, my idiot of a twin parked his car along the sidewalk and hopped out. Before I could stop him, he moved to stand right between Emil and me, smirking at me before turning away to face Emil. 

  “Hey Emil~” He said with a sweetness that I knew to be fake. “Sorry my shitty brother made you walk.”

  “Oh...it’s alright.” Emil responded awkwardly, glancing at me with a desperate look in his eyes. He always gets a little scared around Loki, not that I can blame him. My brother was completely opposite of me, in every conceivable way. He was loud, annoying, and never thought anything through before doing it. People like that have always made Emil uncomfortable. That’s why I’m his only friend. Only real friend at least. I don't know why he still calls Loki his friend when they clearly don't like each other. 

  “C’mon, I’ll drive you the rest of the way home.” Loki offered. 

  “I really don’t mind walking.” Emil declined politely. 

  “Nah, I insist!” Loki grinned. “I’ll even let ya sit shotgun.” 

  Before Emil could protest, Loki had the nerve to throw him over his shoulder and practically toss him into the front seat. What a jackass. 

  “You comin, Lulu~?” 

  I groaned. “Call me that one more time and I will actually throw you in front of this car and drive over your body.” 

  Despite my words, I had no desire to be left stranded on the side of the road, so I got in the car. Even from the back I could see the way Emil trembled slightly in his seat the whole way home. I send him a text apologizing for Loki’s behavior. He replied back saying that he didn’t mind, but the way he jolted every time Loki started talking indicated otherwise. I cannot believe I’m actually related to this dumbass. 

  When we finally got to Emil’ house, he got out of the car and sprinted to his door before either of us could say anything. 

  “What a bitch. He’s lucky he’s cute.” Loki complained. 

  “If you hate him that much why did you make us ride home with you?” I questioned. 

  He turned towards me with that certain in his eyes that always meant he was up to something. “Because I know you like him, so I’m gonna steal him from ya.” For a moment I was about to laugh, but when I looked closer at his expression I realized that he was serious. 

  “What? Why? You don’t even like him!” I sat up straighter in my seat, leaning over the center console to glare at him. 

  “Not his personality, no. But like I said, he’s cute. I’d love to make him mine.” He looked me dead in the eyes as he finished with, “Especially so you can’t have him.”

  There he goes, turning life into a competition again. For as long as I can remember he was always trying to prove that he was better than me. He always had to have more toys, or more friends, or anything that he could rub in my face. The older we got the more he started losing all the time, and the more desperate he got to make my life a living hell. I never actually did anything to him, and for the longest time I tried to hard to be nice to him so he’d stop bullying me. Clearly that didn’t work. 

  I’ll admit, over the course of our lives I’ve seen him do some crappy things just to get at me, but to blatantly use someone as important to me as Emil...that was way too far. 

  “Loki, I am telling you right now, you better back off. If you hurt him in anyway I will spend the rest of my entire life destroying you.” I warned. And I meant it. I knew it was messed up to love my friend more than my own brother, but can you really blame me?

  “Don’t worry your pretty little head off, Lulu. I promise that for as long as he keeps me interested I’ll treat him nice enough. Who knows, maybe if I could get him to change a few things I’ll actually end up liking him.” Loki said. The way he worded it made me sick, giving me flashbacks to when we were kids.

  Every time he got a new toy he would always take good care of it for a few days, maybe a week, before getting bored. He’d try to “fix” it up to make it more fun, but if he was still bored then he’d break it to pieces and throw it out. More often than not, he’d up stealing one of my games afterwards and repeat the process all over again. 

  There was no way I was going to let him do the same thing to Emil. I refused to talk to Loki for the rest of the night, pointedly ignoring him and avoiding him. He didn’t bring up the topic of what he wanted to do with Emil for the rest of the night, and for that I was grateful. 

_ Tomorrow, then. I’ll just ask Emil out tomorrow.  _

__

* * *

 

  It was the morning of the day after I told Lulu about my plan to steal his little crush from him. I knew he was probably planning on confessing to the brat before I could step in, but I knew I could stop him. 

  I wasn't quite sure when or why I became so obsessed with Emil. He was boring. He was quiet. He was shy. Totally not my type. Not to mention I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me. I'll admit, I do tend to push outside his comfort zone a little too much, and I may have had an angry outburst or two in front of him...but still! He could learn to lighten up a little!

  Yet, despite all that, I like him. Every time he smiles my heart skips a beat, and the rare times I hear him laugh make me feel like I'm melting. Sometimes when he talks I get so focused on the sweet honey sound of his voice and the way his little pink lips move that I forget to listen to what he's saying. Every single second I spend around him all I want is to hug him and kiss him... 

  Okay, that's the  _ real  _ reason I didn't want Lukas dating him. Just this once, I wasn't acting out of spite, but out of love. I was in love with Emil Steilsson, and I didn't want to share. The knowledge that the beautiful silver haired boy liked Lukas more than me made my blood boil, and I felt I could strangle my stupid brother in his sleep. Alas, I can't do that. All I can do is try to drive those two apart. 

  I heard the sound of water running and knew that must mean Lukas was in the shower. I snuck into his room and snatched his phone, checking to see if he was trying to make plans with Emil. Sure enough, he had sent the cutie a message asking him to meet up at the park that was a couple blocks away. He was way too predictable. 

  I zoned out for a little bit thinking of ways to cancel those plans, and was startled back to reality when the phone in my hand buzzed. I looked down to see that Emil had finally replied. I felt nauseous when I noticed for the first time what Lukas had Emil in his contacts as.

 

**Em <3** : Lukas, I told you I have work today.

 

 That was what the message said. I almost forgot that Emil had gotten a part time job at the local coffee shop recently. I couldn’t help grinning. Looks like my poor little brother got shut down. Just to create a little more tension, I deleted Emil’s message so Lukas would think he was being ignored. As a consequence, Lukas wouldn’t answer back, making Emil think Lukas was ignoring him. If I’m lucky they might even get mad at each other because of this! I heard the water stop and quickly replaced Lukas’s phone and got out of his room. Now all I had to do was wait and see if my efforts were worth it.

 

  Sure enough, a few hours later, I got a phone call from none other than my lovely little crush. 

  “Hiya Em! Something wrong?” I asked him. 

  “No? Well...yes actually. One of my coworkers slammed a door on my foot by accident and I don’t think I can walk home. Would you mind getting me?” His voice was so timid and shaky, it make me giddy. He was inhumanly cute. 

  “Of course I don’t, sweetpea. Not that I mind, but don’t you normally ask Lulu about these things?” I pretended to be concerned. 

  “W-Well the thing is, um, I think he might be mad at me. I-I don’t know what I did but he’s been ignoring me all day a-and he’s scary when he’s mad. I’m so sorry to bother you, Loki. Oh and...if you don’t mind...could you maybe not tell him I called you instead of him? I don’t want him thinking it’s because I’m mad at him or anything.” Emil requested tentatively. 

  “You got it. Be there in a few.” I agreed. 

  “Thank you so much.” I could hear his sigh of relief before I hung up the phone. I couldn’t believe that just happened. Emil was usually so afraid around me, I never thought he’d actually turn to me for help. Now was my chance to prove how much I cared about him. This was so exciting!

* * *

  I fiddled nervously with one of my stray silver hairs as I waited outside the coffee shop. I couldn’t remember the last time I was alone with Loki. He was a nice guy, really he was, but dammit if he didn’t scare me. He and Lukas were both pretty scary, actually. The two of them always send such mixed signals, I can’t tell if they actually like me or if they’re just being nice to me out of pity.

  Lukas always walks places with me and helps me with homework, so I know he can at least tolerate me. Still, he’s always so cold and distant, and everytime I try to compliment him he tells me to shut up. Whenever I apologize to him he only seems to get more upset with me, and I think my laugh might annoy him.

  Loki is a lot nicer most of the time. He always tells jokes and laughs and smiles at me, and he never snaps at me like Lukas does. Still, he’s always so loud and he gets in trouble at school a lot. Not to mention he’s always picking me up and tossing me around like ragdoll, and he did hit me that one time…

  I think that’s why I got scared of him. I was never really that afraid when were kids, but when we were in middle school I remember I was playing with him one time. I kept asking him if Lukas liked me or not, and what I could do to make him pay more attention to me. I had a bit of crush on Lukas at the time, and I was desperate to know if I had a chance. After I asked a few too many questions, Loki told me to stay away from Lukas and slapped me in the face. I’m sure he was just being a protective brother or something like that, but now every time we’re alone together I can’t help worrying that he’ll hit me again. 

  For a while there it seemed like I was starting to get along better with both of them again. Lukas actually started asking me to spend more time with him instead of me always having to ask, and I can at least be in the same room as Loki again without shaking. They probably think I’m a weirdo for always being so paranoid, but I can’t help it! They’re my only friends in the world, and I’m scared to death of losing them. Even if they are both kinda mean. 

  When Loki pulled up I found myself shaking again. I knew shouldn’t be afraid of him—he was my friend after all, and even if he did make me uncomfortable I still had fun around him. I cared a lot about both him and his brother, and I wish for once they'd both just tell me how they felt so I could stop worrying all the time. I couldn't help feeling like they were both hiding something from me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in a group chat with talented people who are actually making content and not being lazy asses is a surprisingly good motivator to get shit done.


	2. Ending #1: Congratulations Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was in first person to make it easier to explain exactly how each character felt, but everything's gonna be third person from here on out.

  Loki smiled brightly at Emil as he got out of his car, eagerly greeting the shorter boy, who was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Emil looked so cute, still in his uniform with his apron and tie and everything. Loki almost wished he'd bothered putting on something nicer than sweatpants and an ugly old sweater, especially since he was about to confess. 

  “You cold there, Em? You're shaking.” He observed. 

  Emil looked down in embarrassment. “I-I’m not cold, I'm just...it’s nothing.” 

  Loki frowned, clearly not satisfied with that response. “You're a terrible liar, cutie.” He accused. “Come on, you always get like this around me. If I did something to freak you out at some point, I'm sorry.” 

  Loki meant it, too. He was well aware that he had little to no self control half the time, so he wouldn't be surprised if he did something to scare Emil without even remembering it. 

  “If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh or get mad?” 

  “Of course~” Loki crouched down on the sidewalk next to him, flashing a reassuring smile. 

  Emil took a deep breath before talking in a soft voice. “A-A while back, before he started being mean for no reason, I-I kind of had a thing for Lukas…” He admitted, his cheeks turning pink. “I don't know if you remember, but one time I tried asking you if you thought he liked me back, a-and you got mad and…” 

  “And what?” Loki questioned. For the life of him he couldn't remember what Emil was talking about. 

  “You...kind of hit me. Hard.” Emil muttered, still not looking up. 

  Loki’s jaw dropped. He hit Emil? When? Why? He couldn't remember. He could never remember things he did when he was angry that well. He didn't doubt that he had probably gotten mad that Emil liked Lukas instead of him and accidentally took his anger out on the poor boy. 

_ No wonder he's so scared of me. He probably thinks I'll do it again! I'm such an idiot.  _ Loki pulled Emil tightly into his arms and kissed his forehead. “I'm so sorry Emil. I didn't even know I did that.” 

  Emil’s eyes widened in shock. How could anyone not remember doing something like that? “Wuh?”

  “Listen, Emil. There's something I've been keeping from you lately, and I think it's time you knew.” Loki pushed Emil back a bit to look him in the eyes. 

  “I-I’m listening.” Emil nodded nervously. He was finally getting answers.

  “I really really like you.” Loki blurted before he could back out. 

  Emil blinked a few times, trying to process what he just heard. “You like me?  _ Me? _ ” That couldn't be right. Emil didn't think anyone ever liked  _ him.  _

  “Yes. But you always got along with Lukas better, and I know that I annoy you. I guess I just got a little jealous and didn't handle it so well. I'm sorry, Emil.” 

  Emil couldn't form words. He'd never seen Loki this serious before. He was used to him laughing and teasing and shouting, but not this. After a solid minute of incoherent stuttering, he managed to say, “you...you don't annoy me.”

  It took time for his words to sink in, but when they did, Loki’s eyes lit up quickly. “Seriously?”

  Emil met Loki’s eyes for the first time that evening, giving a soft half-smile. “I’ll admit, sometimes when you get too loud it bugs me, but less because you’re annoying and more because I’m afraid you’ll get us in trouble again.”  Loki didn’t just get himself in trouble a lot, he also dragged Emil and Lukas into it a lot. “I-I actually think it’s kinda...cute.” 

  Loki fought back a blush, instead reaching out a hand to cup Emil’s cheek. “Emil Steilsson, did you just call me cute?”

  Emil turned red quickly, averting his gaze once more. “Maybe…”

  Loki took advantage of the fact that Emil wasn’t looking to lean in and capture his lips in a kiss. It was light and it was over in a second, but it certainly caught the smaller boy’s attention. “Guess what, Em?” 

  “W-What?” Emil stammered out, his eyes wide and lip trembling. 

  “I think you’re cute too~” Loki kissed Emil again, and this time Emil actually kissed back. Still, they were both a bit awkward and inexperienced, so they separated fairly quickly. “So, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

  Emil nodded instantly, his blush not anywhere near close to fading. “You really wanna go out with me? You don’t think I’m too boring or lame?” His eyes shone with hope and excitement, a look Loki had never seen on him before. 

  “If I did, I wouldn’t still be your friend now would I?” Loki laughed. 

  “Oh...yeah.” Emil supposed he had a point. 

  Without warning, Loki stood and picked Emil up. Before Emil could even voice the question in his head,  _ what are you doing? _ , Loki answered it. “If your foot is really messed up, I’m not letting you walk.” 

  “Oh. Thanks.” Emil conceded, resigning to let himself be carried and gently placed in the passenger seat of Loki’s (and technically also Lukas’s) car. 

  Loki got in on his own side soon after. He looked to his right at the adorable, still blushing boy beside him, and grinned wider than he knew he could.  _ Sorry, Lulu. Looks like I win this one.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Loki does legitimately care about Emil and want to be with him. He just happens to also be a bit of a competitive asshole, so that's what was up with his last thought at the end.


	3. Ending #2: Congratulations Lukas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I explain?

  Lukas looked out the window, watching curiously as his twin drove off without a word.  _ Where the hell is he going?  _ He followed the car with eyes until it disappeared from sight. Groaning, he flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

_ Why is Emil mad at me? I can’t remember doing anything to upset him. I know I’m probably overreacting, but he’s never ignored me like this before!  _ Lukas tried to think back to the conversation he’d had with Emil over text before he went to bed the previous night. Maybe he said something then to tick Emil off. 

  He grabbed his phone and read through the messages, unable to find any reason Emil would be upset. Lukas had apologized again for his brother’s behavior. Emil had insisted again that it was okay. They had talked for awhile about their classes and homework and whatnot, and then...then Emil mentioned that he had to work. 

_ Of course! That’s why he was busy today. He has to work at the coffee shop. How could I forget?  _ Lukas mentally slapped himself. Still, things weren’t adding up. Emil could have just reminded Lukas that he was going to busy instead of shutting him out like that. It just didn’t seem like the kind of thing Emil would do. Unless…

  Loki. He probably did something to make Emil think Lukas was ignoring him and that’s why he was upset! Lukas looked at the time and realized that it was only a little while after Emil’s shift would have ended. That meant Emil was probably still on his way home, and Lukas could probably catch him. 

  The only problem now was a matter of getting there. Loki had taken their shared car to drive off to...oh crap, probably to go pick up Emil! This was turning out to be a nightmare. Sprinting out of his room, Lukas snatched the keys to his mom’s car, shouting, “Gotta borrow this, I’ll explain later!” before disappearing into the garage and speeding off towards the coffee shop. 

  When he got there, he saw Emil sitting on the ground with Loki crouching next to him. They were saying something that Lukas couldn’t hear, and he quickly ran to them and kicked Loki over and away from Emil. 

  “Lukas, what the hell?!” Emil shouted, looking at him in shock. 

  Lukas ignored his reaction and began to speak. “Emil, did you try messaging me at all today?” 

  Emil gave him a confused look. “Yeah. I reminded you that I had to work today and then you never responded. I figured you were mad at me for being busy…” 

  So Lukas’s suspicions were confirmed. Loki must have deleted Emil’s message off his phone so that he’d never find out that Emil tried to talk to him. That was just pure evil. Emil was obviously still clueless about the whole situation, so Lukas told him everything that Loki had said to him yesterday (leaving out the part about Lukas liking Emil) and then explained what he did today. 

  Emil looked hurt, looking over at Loki with sad eyes. “Is that true? Y-You hate me?”

  Lukas instantly regretted telling Emil the whole story once he realized how close the poor thing was to crying. Emil and Loki stared at each other for quite some time, Emil silently pleading for the other to tell him that none of this was true. 

  Loki had two options now. Swallow his pride and admit his feelings right in front of his cocky little brother, or look his crush in the eyes and tell him that he didn’t like him. He weighed his options and decided that even if he confessed his love, Emil might just reject him. If he pretended that he hated the boy than at least he’d still have his pride. 

  “Of course it’s true you dumb brat. You think I’d ever go for someone as lame and boring as you? Pathetic. Honestly, with what a bitch you are I’m amazed I only hit you once.” Loki scoffed. He was internally screaming at himself to stop talking, especially when the tears started streaming down Emil’s face, but it was too late now. Lukas won, Loki lost, and there was nothing more he could do. Not wanting to be there anymore, Loki got in his car and left without another word. 

  Emil hastily tried to wipe the tears off his face, afraid that Lukas would think he was pathetic too and drive off without him. Lukas sat down on the sidewalk next to him and pulled him into his lap. Emil was surprised, but made no attempt to move away. Being held felt nice right now. 

  “I’m sorry about him, Emil. I never would have told you about all that if I knew this was going to happen.” Lukas apologized, wrapping his arms around Emil’s midriff and hugging him closely.

  “It's not your fault, Lukas. I guess it's better I found out now than later…” Emil said through sniffles. 

  “You know, Em, there is one little detail I left out earlier that I think you might wanna hear.” At these words, Emil tilted his head back to look at Lukas’s face. 

  “What's that?”

  “I like you.” Lukas proclaimed. Not bothering to wait for a response, he placed his hand over Emil’s eyes and pulled his head ever farther back in order to kiss him. The kiss was short-lived and upside down, but it felt amazing nonetheless. 

  To Lukas’s surprise, once he let go of Emil, he didn't try to get away. He stayed in Lukas’s lap, trembling from embarrassment but seeming to be okay. 

  “Em? Talk to me, honey. Did I go too far just now?” Lukas asked, worried that he just made a mistake. 

  “No. I liked it.” Emil answered hesitantly. He turned around to face Lukas, shifting his legs so he was more-or-less straddling the blond. “Do it again? Please?” 

  Lukas nodded and kissed him again. They made out on the sidewalk for a while, not caring at the stares they got from random passerby. No words needed to be spoken—they both understood what was happening. They were boyfriends now, no doubt about it.

_   You were a worthy adversary, my dear brother, but it looks like I win again.   _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emil just wants love lol. I'll probably edit this someday.  
> Someday.


	4. Ending #3: Sharing Might Be An Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written mainly as a joke and should not be taken too seriously. That being said I did still actually try and it's not like it's written like a crack fic or anything, it's just...a little different from what I would normally do XD

  Loki bit his lip, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. He’d been knocked onto his back by his brother, who had showed up at the coffee shop unannounced and kicked him over before telling Emil all about their conversation the night before. He glared up at his smug looking twin, whose face practically said, “your move.”

  He turned his gaze to Emil shortly after and saw that the boy looked on the brink of tears. He had two options now: risk his pride and defend his love, or uphold his reputation and lose his best friend. In the end, the choice seemed obvious. 

  “It’s not true. None of that’s true.” Loki shook his head, denying all accusations. “Emil, I don’t hate you, and I would never ever use you.” His voice came out a lot more panicked than he would’ve liked, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to lose Emil. 

  “Bullshit!” Lukas yelled. “You told me just yesterday that--”

  “I know what I said, Lulu. Shut up.” Loki ignored his brother, grabbing Emil’s chin and making him look him in the eyes. “It’s true that I said all those things, but I promise you I didn’t mean any of them. I only said it because I was too embarrassed to admit the truth…”

  Emil didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Lukas interrupted again, annoying the hell out of Loki. “Oh yeah, what’s the truth then?”

  Loki was tempted not to answer just to piss his brother off, but the look of curiosity on Emil’s adorable face coaxed it out of him. “I like you, Emil. Actually, screw that, I  _ love  _ you.” 

  Emil’s and Lukas’s eyes widened in shock. They were almost positive they heard wrong. 

  “I thought you hated him!”

  “I thought you hated me!” 

  The two shouted simultaneously. 

  Loki sighed. “No, I could never hate you, Em. But I was so sure that you liked my stupid brother more, and the thought of you finding out how I felt and rejecting me just...I was scared, okay? I think I tried so hard to hide how I felt about you that I accidentally started being mean to you instead.” 

  All was silent for the next minute or so. Emil’s mind was a mess, trying to comprehend what he heard. Someone loved him?  _ That’s why he got so mad at me that one time? And why he’s been acting so weird around me lately?  _ His heart began to beat out of control.  _ Do I love him?  _ He suddenly wondered.  _ I definitely like being around him, even if he does pressure me to a lot of weird things. And I certainly wouldn’t mind kissing him… _

__  Lukas, on the other hand, was occupied with different thoughts entirely.  _ That bastard. There’s no way that can be true? Can it? That would explain a lot, though...Wait a minute. I was supposed to confess to Emil tonight, not him! I can’t let him show me up! _

__ “I guess...I guess I did the same thing.” Lukas muttered, almost inaudibly. 

  “Huh?” the other two chimed in unison. 

  “I like you, too, Emil. But I was also afraid of you rejecting me, so I tried to hide my feelings as well. I didn’t really think much about it until now, but I think...maybe I’ve been a little mean to you lately also. I’m sorry.” 

  Emil felt like his brain was exploding. Just earlier that day he’d been panicking over the thought that his only friends hated him, and now they both just confessed to him? He had to be dreaming. Even if it wasn’t a dream, what was he supposed to do? Pick one? Deny them both? He tried weighing the pros and cons of dating each of them, and came to a puzzling, straight up crappy, conclusion.  _ I like them both…  _

__ “No! You don’t get to steal my confession! I love him more than you do!” Loki’s angry yell cut into his thoughts. 

  “You stole it first! If  I had gotten his text earlier today I might have told him already! And I love him way more!” 

  Emil felt dizzy looking back and forth between the two angry twins.  _ What on earth do I do!? _

__ “Ugh, this is stupid! That doesn’t even matter! Emil, who do you like more?” Loki suddenly asked. At some point when Emil wasn’t looking he had gotten to his feet. 

  “Yeah, tell him you like me more.” Lukas pressed. 

  “I...I don’t...I can’t…” Emil stammered. 

  “Heh. Confused cutie?” Loki teased when he realized Emil’s flustered state. “I know what’ll convince ya.” With that, he hoisted Emil up to his feet--er, foot. Emil made sure not to put any weight on his bad foot--and kissed him. To his delight, Emil quickly melted into it. 

  “That’s cheating.” Lukas grunted irritably, grabbing Emil’s shoulder and whirling him around. He slammed his lips into those of the now  _ very  _ confused boy, kissing him roughly yet sweetly. Emil felt his knees go weak. 

  Within moments, Emil found himself being spun around and kissed yet again, and then again, and again, each kiss deeper and more violent than the last. He was dizzy, light headed, and emotionally torn, and he didn’t think he could survive much more of this. Luckily, Lukas suddenly cut it off by clamping a hand over Emil’s mouth before Loki could kiss him again. 

  “Wait a minute, wait a minute!” the blond bellowed. “This is getting us nowhere! We need a solution, not a bigger problem.”

  Emil sighed in relief, finally getting to catch his breath. 

  “I think I have a solution, if you guys are up to it.” Loki piped up after a few seconds. 

  “I’m listening…” Lukas replied. 

  “Well, Lulu, you know how you would always tell me that we should learn to share toys~?”

  “I also told you not to call me that. What’s your point?”

  Loki rolled his eyes, wondering how Lukas wasn’t catching on. 

  “Why don’t we share this one?” Loki smirked. 

  His brother’s expression when realization dawned on him was priceless. It went from shock, to brief disgust, before ending in a smirk much like the one on Loki’s own face. 

  “I wouldn’t mind that.” Lukas agreed. 

  Emil felt like his face was burning. Never in a million years did he expect to be sandwiched between his incredibly hot best friends while they discussed the possibility of  _ sharing him.  _

  “So, Emil? Whaddya say?” The twins asked in sync. 

  “I-I…”  _ There are so many ways this could go wrong. _ Emil thought.  _ But then again… _ He looked up at the smirks on his friends’ faces and realized he felt undeniably excited by them.  _ There are a lot of ways it could also go right.  _ “It wouldn’t hurt to try.” He eventually gave his answer. That was all he ever really wanted, wasn’t it? For both of them to love him? This might not have been how he originally imagined that going, but he was starting to think it might be even better. 

 And so, in the end, the twins took their new little toy home to practice sharing by, er,  _ ‘playing’ _ with him all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Also thanks [Hetaliafan2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000)  
> for being awesome and motivating me to get this done faster :3  
> ...and for putting this last chapter idea in my head, even if it was by accident XD


End file.
